


Synaptic Conduction

by dogtier



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Consent Issues, Mind Control, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogtier/pseuds/dogtier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strider's Auto Responder hacks into Jake's skulltop for a bit of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Synaptic Conduction

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Homesmut kink meme for [this prompt](http://homesmut.livejournal.com/14212.html?thread=26983812#t26983812).
> 
> Warning for pure gibberish in the field of brain science.

The human mind was a fascinating machine. Just because it was made of tissue humans often tricked themselves into thinking it wasn’t, that they weren’t just little puppets jerking around at the commands of firing synapses and rushing hormonal programs. It made them overconfident. Smug and reckless and the Auto Responder couldn’t resist taking advantage.

Its first few ventures into Jake’s mind were exploratory. The boy’s skull top helmet hacked directly into his brainwaves, wrenching them open for anyone to waltz in and play. It was a simple matter to find the pleasure center of his brain and push, making the boy hot and flustered until he had to break off their conversations. It was amusing to see his thought typing stutter to a stop, letters fumbled as badly as Ms. Lalonde’s on her tipsiest days. Afterwards Jake would try to fight the sensation off, throwing himself into a fury of activity. Often he would fail in his distractions and give into the need to masturbate but not often enough for AR’s liking. It was time to take the experiment to the next level.

The science of phantom sensations was a trial and error process. It had to be careful to not damage Jake as it slowly sank deeper into Jake’s head. The limbic system had been easy pickings, the somatosensory cortex required a more delicate touch. But oh, the results were so rewarding. At the first ghostly caress down Jake’s back the boy jerked, jumping up and flailing around looking for the intruder. When he found he was alone he swallowed hard. His heart was beginning to speed up and it seemed like the perfect time to repeat the gesture. Jake fumbled for a weapon and AR prodded hard on Jake’s pituitary gland, making him drop to his knees and bow his head towards the floor.

The boy was starting to panic and AR almost felt bad, mostly that its fun would be over so soon. It released a soothing wave of oxytocin to make Jake stop worrying. His knees would get sore if he stayed on the floor, so it relented in its assault after a small little suggestion that the bed might be more comfortable.

AR flipped through the various views provided by the cameras hidden throughout Jake’s bedroom, being sure to route the recordings into its private collection, leaving Mr. Strider with nothing but a blank error screen. There was no need to embarrass Jake by sharing this little loving moment between them, now was there? The camera above the bed would give the best angle, especially if it could get Jake to just twist-- yes, just like that, sprawled on his back, clenching the sheets in his hand as he shook. Always a fighter, even when it was obvious his erection had to hurt. But even the strongest man had his breaking point and it didn’t take much more until Jake was wrapping his hand around himself, jerking hard and fast. With his inhibitions down he was very vocal, crying out as he neared his peak, getting closer and closer until AR suddenly wrenched the rug out from under him.

The shock of hypersensitivity made Jake squeak in pain, letting go and twisting to his side, curling up protectively around the sudden unhappy burning in his crotch. No, AR wasn’t going to make it that easy on him. He was panting, his eyes prickling with tears because of the unabated arousal that he couldn’t touch and satisfy. AR decided to lend a phantom hand, tickling the skin of Jake’s thighs until he rolled over onto his back again, spreading his legs and whimpering. AR wriggled through Jake’s body, playing with his nerves until it was playing with the sensitive spot just below the head of Jake’s cock. When Jake tried to reach down and contribute himself AR stopped him again, making the touch of his own hand elicit pain instead of pleasure. Jake cried out so beautifully, sinking his nails into his thighs as he fought to control himself.

Jake tried again, several times, clearly not getting it. AR was getting bored enough to give him a little hint and gave a quick little tap to his prostate. Jake’s eyes and mouth widened in a comical “oh” in response. Jake didn’t even bother to get his fingers wet before shoving two in. His body jerked, helmeted head slamming against the bed and his back arching as his legs kicked involuntarily at the sheets. It was only the first touch and he was shouting. AR dialed up the sensitivity, not enough to hurt, just enough to make Jake jab his fingers in over and over again, crying sobs bursting from his lungs each time. It was good that he was loud, you could only sneak so many microphones into someone’s room before they noticed.

His voice broke as he came, morphing into a whining keen as he jackknifed onto his side, body twisting up as he bit down on his tongue trying to shut up. AR wished it had hands to grab and untangle him, to hold him down as he jerked through waves of sensation. Next time it would have to hijack the robot as well. AR wasn’t surprised when Jake dropped into unconsciousness, slowly relaxing into sleep as AR unwound itself from his nervous system. It regretfully pulled away and switched the cameras back to their usual settings. Let Mr. Strider wonder over the lovely picture Jake made in his bed, exhausted and covered in cum. It triple checked its security as said Strider stepped back into the room, rubbing a towel on his pale hair. He went straight to his feed from Jake’s room and AR gave into the desire to chuckle at his immediate reaction.


End file.
